Referat af Sæson 2, Afsnit 6 – Røg og Spejle
20./21. februar, 2029 Sikkert vendt hjem fra Berlin, Laufsnæsbjerg, og hvor har vi mødes flokken hos ductus for at diskutere flokkens politiske holdning og tilhørsforhold. Liam beretter om den politiske situation: Hvis flokken ikke eksplicit vælger et tilhørsforhold, vil den blive opfattet som på vegne af Babelsrådet, hvilket, igen, mestendels består af medlemmer af Ordo Obscura. Med andre ord vil Ordo Obscura være default. Særligt Inkvisitionen er desperat efter at indlemme Nidhug, da de ikke har nogen medlemmer af Babelsrådet, og derfor ikke har nogen umiddelbar mulighed for direkte deltagelse i missionen. De vil derfor kunne presses en del hvis flokken vælger at gå deres ærinde. Der diskuteres. Artem udtrykker sine reservationer overfor Inkvisitionen, og der diskuteres. Og diskuteres. Det besluttes, at sagsmappen om Artems fortid skal skaffes fra Marut al-Jafar før der træffes nogen beslutning vedrørende Inkvisitionen. Aksel ringer til Marut -- han siger "Hallo?" -- og skaffer sagsmappen for, i Maruts ord, "småpenge". Han kommer tre dage senere med mappen og holder møde. Der snakkes længe om Ordo Obscura, som Askel er meget betænkelig overfor, og som dem der ikke er i A-Team sjovt nok er meget interesserede i. Der snakkes også om at repræsentere Kardinal Vladimir Brego, hvilket virker som et muligt kompromis. 23./24. februar, 2029 Flokken mødes hos Jimmy, og Marut ankommer som lovet. Han præsenterer sagsmappen (en kopi, naturligvis), som er meget kort; kun en side (det er vist Robert le Bougres (RlB) stil), som gives som en gratis tjeneste til Artem. Indtil nu har Artem kun vidst meget lidt om hvad der skete med hans familie (de andre medlemmer af Nidhug har vidst endnu mindre). Artem oplevede selv RlB's angreb på Godset i 1880, hvor alle vampyrerne i familien Von Schantz blev dræbt (bortset fra Artem, hvis fulde navn er Artem Eberhard Von Schantz. Han fik en udholdelsesstraf, hvor han skulle opholde sig i skoven i 100 år). Artem har hele tiden bedyret sin families uskyld, og han har siden 1880 søgt efter sin dødelige fætter og vampyriske bror, Yurij, der forsvandt under angrebet. Det viser sig - ved at læse i rapporten fra RlB - at Yurij, åbenbart stak familien, og at der var alvorlige infernalistiske grisserier på godset. Yurij overlevede og stod efter misseren i 1880 til at arve godset, og muligvis blive medlem af Inkvisitionen. Det viser sig også, at der i dommen står, at godset skulle tilfalde den ældste nulevende Von Schantz, hvilket er Artem (da han er 30 dage ældre end Yurij). Sagen og bureaukratiet diskuteres imellem Artem og Marut. Marut giver the spiel omkring Inkvisitionen, og smutter igen. Der diskuteres mere om Inkvisitionen. Artems tidligere mistro og modvilje overfor Inkvisitionen er væk. Anatoly ringer til Azrael. Azrael mener, at Brego i den grad er interesseret i Babelsrådet - især fordi det åbenbart er ordet på gaden, at Babelsrådet er en flok bogdrenge der skubber rundt med kardinalen. Så det virker klart som om, at der er noget at komme efter -- også bare symbolsk. Der laves opkald til dette og hint, og konsekvenserne ved at blive medlem af Inkivisitionen diskuteres i forhold til allerede eksisterende medlemsskaber af Ordo Obskura. Der diskuteres mere. Runden bliver taget, og den eneste der viser sig at være direkte loren ved Inkvisitionen er Liam. Han udtaler sine bekymringer, men forsikrer om, at han nok skal følge flokkens beslutning - også selvom det bliver Inkvisitionen. Det bliver besluttet! Nidhug vil gerne være venator i Inkvisitionen. Jean "Den uundgåelige haitianer" Baptiste ringer til Marut, som ankommer halvanden time senere. Jimmy fortæller Marut de gode nyheder, og Marut glæder sig over deres beslutning, og snakker i lang tid om hvad det kommer til at betyde at blive en Venator i Inkvisitionen. Flokken efterlades med beslutningen omkring, hvem der skal indstilles til Karnifex og Questionarius. Artem og Jimmy indstiller sig selv som Karnifex, imens Gry og Anatoly indstiller sig selv som Questionarius. Der diskuteres meget, og efter megen diskussion indstilles Anatoly, ud af det blå, til Carnifex, og Gry til Questionarius. Der skrides til afstemning og Anatoly bliver valgt til gruppens nominering til Karnifex, Gry til Questionarius. Dette koster også Jimmy posten som Ductus, som overgår til Anatoly. Imellem 23./24. februar og 28./29. marts, 2029 Der sker nogle ting før babelsrådsmødet: Jimmy træder ud af flokken, men vil være med i tusindårstemplet som midlertidig Lanius. Resten af flokken bliver ceremonielt indlemmet i Inkvisitionen med Anatoly som Karnifex og ductus, og Gry som Questionarius og præst. Storinkvisitoren holder tale og snakker om, hvor meget han glæder sig over de nye, unge kræfter. 28./29. marts, 2029 Flokken mødes i Skt. Isaks Katedral, Yaltabaoth's domæne, til Babelsrådsmødet. Mødet indledes af Pinél, der gratulerer flokken Nidhug for deres indtræden i Sabbattens Hellige Inkvisition. Historien om Tusindårstemplet opsummeres af Pinél. Nidhug leder fortsat angrebet, Ivan Novokov stiller kolonnen Midnat til rådighed som repræsentation for Den Sorte Hånd, og Johnny Walker og hans flok Det Evige Sværd vil være den tredje flok. Novokov fører den strategiske briefing: Det primære er at stoppe Pandora fra at vække Prometheus; alt andet er sekundært. Nidhug leder angrebet, med tre restriktioner: #Der skal tages en blodprøve på Pandora før hun evt. omkommer. # Såfremt Pandora eller Prometheus inkapaciteres skal de slåes ihjel omgående. # INGEN DIABLERIE AF PANDORA ELLER PROMETHEUS! INGEN! GLEM DET! DE ER SINDSSYGE! De bliver kun de tre flokke -- på fjendtligt land -- og der er ikke mulighed for backup. Man vil blive fløjet ind og ud med helikopter. Mødet lukkes af Pinél. Flokkene flyver til Aragats natten efter. Flokken tager hjem til Anatoly og diskuterer hvordan angrebet skal udføres. 29./30. marts, 2029 Der vågnes og jages. Flokken tager ud på flyvepladsen, og møder de andre flokke; Johnny giver brohugs og high-fives, og Ductus af Midnat Alimah, en ung slank kvinde, præsenterer sig, men siger ellers ikke så meget. Da helikopteren nærmer sig den armenske grænse obfuscater Alima hele helikopteren, og vores helte flyver i usynlig helikopter igennem natten imod Aragats og Tusindårstemplet. Helikopteren lander et par hundrede meter fra ruinen på toppen af Aragats. Blodtjenere begynder at slå telte op og organisere logistik. Der aftales at Nidhug får en halv times forspring før Det Evige Sværd og Midnat kommer. Johnny tilbyder sin hjælp, men det afvises af flokken. Johnny opfordrer flokken til at tage den med ro og være forsigtige. Vores helte går imod Tusindårstemplet. Det ligner en klosterruin, som er styrtet sammen mange steder. Jimmy kigger igennem sløret og konstaterer, at templet ikke er sammenstyrtet i Skyggelandene, hvilket kunne betyder, at en eller anden i nærheden har et minde om stedet der projiceres ud i Skyggelandene, og som er kraftigere end virkeligheden. Pludselig stopper Jimmy midt i en sætning, lammet af frygt. Efter en kærlig lussing vender han tilbage til virkeligheden. Flokken går ind ad porten, og kommer hen imod den del af templet der står mest intakt. Det ligner en form for ceremonilokale, med linjer aftegninget i gulvet, hvilket, med Jimmys hjælp, ser ud til at være en form for trappe. Liam tror på sig selv og går ned af trappen -- resten af flokken tror også virkelig meget på sig selv, og følger efter. Flokken står nu i et mørkt lokale. Et lys med ukendt origo breder sig langsomt i lokalet. En dør til et nyt lokale, belyst blidt bagfra, ses i enden af lokalet. Der er ingen trappe op; flokken er fanget på et underligt plan. Flokken går ned imod den anden ende af lokalet, og kommer ind i et nyt rum. Rummet lyser op, da flokken træder derind. Rummet har indtil flere features; det er kvadratisk, og cirka 12x12 meter. I den ene ende ses en portal med et stort spejl i. Gulvet er lavet af fliser i et sært og unaturligt (men ikke fabrikeret) mønster. Både på venstre og højre væg er underlige, cirkulære aftegninger. I midten af lokalet ses en besynderlig, mekanisk model af noget der ligner en tidlig opfattelse af solsystemet. Omkring modellen hænger syv planeter i en ring, der ser ud til at kunne flyttes. I endnu en ring udenom hænger 12 symboler i luften - zodiacen. Over portalen med spejlet står skrevet: "Fire Himmelske Brødre, Nu Og Til Tidens Ende Fire Evige Fængsler, Det Brændende Blod Vil Sprænge" Tilbage i midten af rummet skal der løses puzzle! Ydercirklen bruges til at vælge dato, og indercirklen til mærkeligt pseudovidenskabelig mumbojumbo. Der flyttes på planeter, og da planeterne på dags dato konfigureres, høres et klik og et antal linjer mellem planeterne viser sig. Der drejes på håndtag svarende til jorden, jordens skygge, månen og solens skygge, og spejlet bliver først mat, og så forsvinder det. Flokken træder ind i det næste rum, med rå klippevægge - det virker som en naturlig hule, men med plant gulv. Der er mange krystaler på væggene, og i midten af rummet svæver en lysende krystal, der roterer om sig selv, og hvis lys reflekterer sig i de andre krystaller. Over døren hænger en krystalformet skål, og under den står på hebrærisk "Lad der være lys". Det konstateres, at hjørnerne ser underlige ud, og da Artem undersøger det nærmere ser han statuer, omkring 2.5 meter høje, indlejret i klippen; et menneske, en ørn, en løve og en okse. Over hver af disse statuer er ydermere en mørk krystalskål. Det virker som om, at målet er at få en store lysende krystal i midten til at lyse på skålen over døren. Artem bliver til munscht og prøver sig, stille og roligt, frem med krystallen, imens Liam har skyggearmene fremme og klar til at blokkere hvis noget går galt. Efter et par forsøg finder Artem det rigtige sted, og spejlet for enden af rummer bliver mat, og forsvinder så. Flokken træder igennem portalen, og ind i det næste rum. Dette rum er meget mere konstrueret, men stadig med naturlige fremspring af krystaller. Gry og Anatoly bemærker, at loftet er lavet af glas. Rummets eneste bemærkelsesværdige egenskab er det underlige gulv, en del af hvilket er omtrent 50x150 fliser, hver med et hebrærisk tegn på. Det bemærkes, at en serie af fliserne læser "I den første by som stod", og det går op for flokken, at løsningen er at læse Skriget ved hjælp af fliserne -- hvilket flokken kun har de første to dele af. Liam og Anatoly træder sig igennem fliserne, og kommer over på den anden side. Artem og Aksel følger efter. Da Jimmy forsøger at følge efter træder han forkert, og der breder sig en kraftig lugt af blod -- Jimmy går i frenzy! Aksel er hurtig på pletten for at forsøger at kaste Jimmy tilbage på den anden side, og Artem forsøger at trække Jimmy ud af frenzy. Imod alle odds lykkedes Aksels plan, og Jimmy lander i sikkerhed på den anden side, hvor han forsøger at gribe fat i Artem, hvilket han godt kan glemme. Altimens overkommer bæstet imidlertid Aksel, som nu selv går i frenzy på dansegulvet. Liam gentager nu successen og løber ud efter Aksel, som vifter ham af. Liam forsøger igen, og får endelig kastet Aksel over på den anden side, hvor Anatoly står til at gribe ham. Jimmy kommer ud af frenzy, og flokken får med fælles hjælp styr på Aksel. Alle er nu på den rigtige side, og der er ro på sættet. På den anden side af portalen ses ikke endnu et rum, men en gang med en trappe nedad for enden. Der udføres et mere ceremonielt end normalt Vaulderie, og flokken går ned ad trappen. Luften emmer fortsat af magi. Flokken når ned for enden af trappen, og ser et rum langt forude med lys. En silhouette af en skikkelse kommer til syne. Flokken går videre frem, og konstaterer da de kommer tættere på, at der er mere plads i gangen, og efterhånden som de kommer tættere på skikkelsen i det svage lys der er kan de se silhouetten af en kvinde med langt sort hår klædt i tempeltjenertøj. Aksel smider kappen over flokken, som bevæger sig nærmere. Da de står omtrent 20 meter fra kvinden kommer tåge langsomt til syne, og da de bevæger sig nærmere rejser kvinden langsomt hovedet, vender sig om, og kigger på flokken. Virkeligheden føles forvredet. Der veksles kort ord med Pandora, og det ender i kamp. Artem kaster sit spyd efter hende, hvilket ender med et øredøvende brag en spejl, der splintrer. Anatoly løber frem og tæver det nærmeste, hvilket viser sig at være et spejl, som reflekterer en mand i gylden ringbrynje med store englevinger. Jimmy følger efter, og de resterende i flokken gør sig klar. Artem kaster spydet efter englen ved Anatolys side, og spejlet splintrer. Der bekæmpes flere spejle. Aksel, i sin uendelige visdom, kaster en rørbombe, og eksplosionen gør Liam, Artem og Anatoly døve. Splintrer flyver imod Aksel, der ikke ser ud til at tage det så skidt, men som kort efter går i torpor efter en udveksling med den anden "engel", der har vist sig. Pandora viser sig pludselig foran Gry, der får kraftigt næseblod, og hurtigt falder til jorden. Omkring hendes fødder breder dig sig hurtigt cirkler i et mønster, som Anatoly og Artem (men ikke Aksel, som er i torpor) genkender fra Samaels infernalistiske flugt-ritual fra København! Herefter stopper tiden en øjeblikket og en jakkesætsklædt mand kommer til syne, rækker Gry hånden og smiler til hende, mens hun rejser sig og stiller sig ved hans side. Han ytrer sætningen "Malphas tager sig af sine egne" og han og Gry forsvinder i en svag duft af svovl. Gry var tilsyneladende i dæmonens tjeneste. HÆÆÆÆVN! Kampen fortsætter og efter det sidste spejl er knust, stikker Jimmy endelig en klo i nylten på Pandora, som omkommer. Gruppen vækker Aksel og går tilbage til rummet med tegnene på gulvet og venter på de andre, som dukker op efter en times tid. Der diskuteres lidt, og en del af blodprøven overdrages til Alimah, ductus af Midnat, som vil overdrage den til Den Sorte Hånd. Sammen med Det Evige Sværd går Nidhug tilbage til Pandoras kammer, hvor der er et stort hul i gulvet hvorfra der står en stiv vind. Ved siden af hullet står Pandoras Æske. Der diskuteres en del med Det Evige Sværd, og man kommer frem til, at hele tingen med Prometheus ikke er noget der kan løses lige med det samme. Det Evige Sværd melder sig frivilligt til at passe på stedet i mellemtiden. Det accepteres, og Nidhug tager tilbage og melder tilbage til storinkvisitoren og Babelsrådet. Pandoras Æske overdrages i Ordo Obscuras varetægt. Kategori:Referater